Bulletproof
by VampirePrincess5395
Summary: After an emotional phone call with Damon, Bonnie travels back to the 1903 prison world to rescue Kai. Unforeseen circumstances lead to a broken ascendant and two trapped witches. How will they survive the conditions of 1903? And more importantly, each other?


**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Welcome to the Wonderful World of Bonkai! Plot: Bonnie finds out that Kai is connected to the coven and goes back to 1903 to save him. A chain of very unfortunate events lead to the entrapment of them both. Will they ever return home to their loved ones? And if so, what challenges will be waiting for them when they return?**

**So…This will be quite a change from my other fan fictions. Yes, there will be fluff in here but there will also be angst, lots and lots of angst. Some violent fight scenes, even though I suck at fight scenes. There will be some very emotional scenes as well. As well as some gruesome flashbacks to the day Kai killed his family. Here are a few ****Trigger Warnings:**** Suicide, Kidnapping, Character Death, Graphic Sexual Content, and Intense Violence and Bloodshed/Gore. RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Character Pairings****: Bonnie/Kai, Alaric/Jo, and any side pairing that catches my fancy. **

**Don't know about updates. But I promise at least two chapters a week. If not more. I count on this one being ****_long._**

**Song title based off of 'BulletProof' by Evans Blue**

**I don't own or operate The Vampire Dairies. **

**~ENJOY, MY LOVELIES!~**

* * *

He had tried. He had tried _so_ hard.

Kai didn't want to die.

Maybe he had all those times he tried to end his own life in the 94 prison world. But this was different. _He_ was different.

So much was riding on just his survival. His sister's life. His unborn niece or nephew. The entire fucking coven was counting on him to fight. Not just for himself, but for them.

But as Kai stumbled into a thick patch of snow, holding his hand to the multiple bite marks on his neck, he didn't make any effort to get up.

Because he knew it was over.

Fate was so cruel sometimes. But he guessed so was he.

He was a sociopath. Born without the ability to feel remorse or empathy. Only to be amplified by his father's constant mental and physical torment.

Kai blamed him. He would always blame him. He was an unloved child and it turned him hard. What did they expect to happen?

Then he mercilessly killed his own siblings when his father told him it would be OIivia and Lucas that would merge and not him and Josette.

So in turn, he finally just snapped.

Then after spending eighteen years in his own personal hell that his own father and twin sister sent him to, he finally got what he wanted. And then some.

Because now, now he was a completely different person. And it was great, some of the time. Other times, the guilt would keep with up at night and when he did fall asleep he would wake up screaming from nightmares of the horrible acts he had committed.

But alas, his semi-happiness was short-lived. He wouldn't have the chance to enjoy his newfound emotions. He wouldn't have the chance to make things right between him and his family. He wouldn't even have the chance to go to his twin sister's wedding. And neither would she.

A tragic end to a tragic life, he supposed.

So, now. Kai just closed his eyes and waited for the comfort of death to take over.

* * *

Bonnie was curled up on her couch with a cup of her favorite green tea and a book.

She had decided against going back to the dorm last night for fear of running into humanity-less Caroline again. And right now, she was probably better off being alone.

_Alone._

Bonnie scoffed at the notion. It seemed that's all she wanted to do since returning home. Just keeping to herself in the comfort of her own mind.

She shouldn't feel like this. She should be happy to be back, ecstatic even. But, no. Instead she just felt suffocated. Like she was drowning in a sea of unfamiliar waters.

In a sick way, it's almost as if she missed the lonely confines of the prison world.

Stockholm Syndrome. She silently laughed.

Apparently adjusting back to her old life would be harder than she thought.

And then there was the issue she was having mixed feelings about what she had did to Kai. Bonnie had thought after she got her revenge, she would feel better. Have this immense feeling of satisfaction knowing the devil got his due.

But of course, as fate would have it, she once again felt like she got the raw end of a very fucked up deal.

Because all she felt about the situation was emptiness. Deep numbness that no matter how hard she tried to fill with some kind of positive emotion, just worsened.

Bonnie was lost in her own deep thoughts as she heard her phone ring. She let out a loud groan as she looked at the caller I.D.

'Damon'

She shrugged and let it go to voicemail. Not really in the mood to talking to anyone.

Bonnie continued sipping at her tea and a few minutes later her phone rang again. She muttered a few curse words and answered it.

"I'm really not in the mood, Damon." Bonnie answered, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, well. Neither am I. It seems we have a situation." Damon said, his voice laden with the usual sarcasm.

Bonnie let out a heavy sigh into the receiver.

"Can't you handle it?" Bonnie asked.

"If I could, do you think I would be calling? Listen. There was a teensy bit of information I forgot to mention about Mr. Leader of the Gemini Coven." Damon said.

Silence.

"And what…Would that be, exactly?" Bonnie asked, her voice raising.

"So. The thing is…Being leader of the Gemini Coven and all, Kai's life is connected to all the other members of his coven…Liv, Jo, and as I've just been informed, Jo's unborn baby. Apparently something must have happened to the idiot because his sisters have been in and out of consciousness for the past hour." Damon explained.

Bonnie froze, taking a minute to process all the new information.

He lied. The bastard fucking lied. Again.

"You lied." Bonnie spat.

"I didn't lie. I…Withheld information." Damon tried.

"So, let me guess. You want _me_ to go save the day once again_, _no matter how inconvenient or uncomfortable the situation makes me." Bonnie shot back.

"Listen, Bonnie. I'm sorry, okay? I've had a lot of shit to deal with too, you know. Liz just died, my brother turned off his humanity, and the mother who I thought was dead, is suddenly back in my life." Damon replied.

Bonnie let out a drawn sigh and spoke up again.

"Is there any other 'withheld information' I should know about?" Bonnie asked, annoyed.

There was silence on the other end for a few long moments before Damon finally replied.

"Um…Yeah, actually there is. We weren't the one's that got that information through to you in 94. Or saved you from killing yourself." Damon said, uncomfortably.

More lies. Shocking. Bonnie inwardly scoffed.

"Who was it, Damon?" Bonnie asked, growing immensely agitated.

"It…It was Kai. He astral projected us there so I could write the note in the atlas. And so Jeremy could get the garage door open. Halfway through the spell, Liv attacked him and he was literally half dead and he still continued. He almost died to save your life, Bonnie." Damon explained, quietly.

Bonnie froze. Her throat went dry and her hands began to shake violently. Without a second thought, Bonnie ended the call, and chucked her phone against the nearest wall.

The screen shattered on contact, much like Bonnie's emotional state at the current moment.

Her whole body was shaking now. Bonnie sat down on the couch and just held her head in her hands in an attempt to stop the intense dizziness that was plaguing her head.

_He almost died to save your life, Bonnie._

Her brain was in a whirlwind of emotions. She didn't know what to think, what to believe, who to trust. Her life was a complete mindfuck and she hated it.

Because the people she thought were her friends lied to her, used her. And the person that seemed to have hurt her the most, almost died to save her life and bring her home.

Her nails were digging indents into her palms now. She just wanted to scream. Pull her fucking hair out. Do anything than what she was about to do next.

Bonnie begrudgingly put her coat and winter accessories on. She grabbed the ascendant and now stood in the center of her living room and mentally prepared herself for the journey ahead.

This feeling had become all too familiar to her.

The knife slide against her palm and she watched as the crimson fluid dripped onto the surface of the ascendant. Bonnie then began to recite the spell that would take her to the 1903 prison world. A bright light soon surrounded her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a patch of snow, the northern lights overhead.

* * *

Kai now found himself standing on the shore of his favorite beach in Oregon. He didn't remember how long he had his eyes closed before he got here.

Is this a dream? Or did I finally kick the bucket? Kai thought.

Kai walked along the beach a few meters before calling out loudly into the distance.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't really seem like the kind of person that deserves this kind of afterlife."

"Well, considering you're not dead and it's a proven fact any supernatural can find peace, I'd say I'm going to have to correct you." A voice replied while a figure came into view.

"L…Lucas?" Kai asked, his eyes widening.

"Long time, no see bro. Liking the new emotions?" Luke asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." Kai said through gasps while he sprinted over to Luke and embraced him in his arms.

Luke let out a light chuckle and returned the hug.

"Well, it's good to see you too. You, know. The non-psycho version of you." Luke said with a smile.

Kai broke the hug and just stared at his brother.

"How are you here? Am I dreaming?" Kai asked.

"No. I'm here because you're on the verge of death and that's when spirits, such as myself, can come communicate with you. It's kind of weird, actually. My soul is with you but my spirit is in the spirit dimension. Anyway, don't stress, Bonnie is coming to save the day. She should be here any time now. I do have a couple of important things to tell you before that, though." Luke explained.

"Wait…Bonnie's coming?! But the ascendant is broken! She'll be stuck here!" Kai said, frantically.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up and listen? Yes, the girl you are currently madly in love with is coming to save your ass. Which is why you need to listen carefully to what I'm going to say next. Okay. You two will be stuck here. _But_, someone will come and rescue you guys. I can't say who and I can't say when. I'm not allowed to tell you that. But you also need to know there will be a war to face when you return home. It's very important that you remember to bring back three things. The Cure, The Bennett Talisman, and The Parker Talisman." Luke explained.

"That's all you're going to tell me?! How the hell am I even supposed to find that stuff?!" Kai yelled, frantic.

"That's for you to figure out. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time." Luke replied with a smile.

Kai just let out a defeated groan. Just then both brothers began to hear Bonnie's voice echoing through the area.

"Kai?! Kai! Wake up, Damnit!"

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Luke said.

"Wait! Are our siblings…" Kai began, nervously.

"They're at peace. And they forgive you. We watch over you and our sisters all the time. We're family, Kai. We've always been family and we always will be. Remember that. So…Good luck wooing the girl. You'll need it. Time to wake up, brother." Luke said with a smile.

* * *

Kai let out a gasp and shot up from his current lying position. He was met with a wide-eyed Bonnie that was currently crouching over him.

"Bonnie." Kai stated barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied, slightly nodding her head.

Kai took a moment to gather himself before speaking up again.

"I saw him." Kai said, quietly.

"What? Saw who?" Bonnie asked, confused.

There was a pause before Kai continued.

"Luke. My brother. I…I actually _saw_ him Bonnie." Kai replied, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. "He…He said I was near death and that's when spirits can communicate with you. God…" Kai took a pause wiping at his eyes. "It felt incredible. And…He told me he's okay. That's he's at peace. And so is our family." Kai said, emotionally.

Kai's current state took Bonnie by a vast amount of surprise. She had never seen Kai like this. So fervent. So…Emotional. I mean, the guy was actually crying.

_Crying. _

And about the same siblings _he_ himself had murdered. It was…Disconcerting. To say the least.

Bonnie couldn't decipher whether Kai's story was of reality or if it was simply a hallucination his mind had conjured up in his dying moments. Either way, it had obviously struck a very stirring chord with him.

Bonnie was jolted out of her thoughts by the return of Kai's voice.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I know you didn't come all this way just to see me ball my eyes out like an idiot. It's just…It meant a lot. Seeing him. And knowing my siblings are at peace." Kai said, finally.

Bonnie just nodded curtly and stood up from her place on the floor.

"Here. Let me help you to the couch." Bonnie said, offering her hand to Kai.

Bonnie helped a still weak Kai over to a couch in the Salvatore living room and took a seat next to him.

"You dragged me all the way to the Salvatore's?" Kai asked, the whereabouts of his location just now dawning on him.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied, simply. "I went ahead and put a barrier spell on the house so no vampires can get in. I figured you'd need some time to recover before we head back."

Kai's face immediately went pale. His expression became increasingly nervous as he bit onto his lower lip. Trying desperately to avoid Bonnie's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, concern etched in her voice.

Kai slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the shattered remains of the 1903 ascendant. He set the pieces down on the coffee table and slowly turned his head in Bonnie's direction.

Bonnie's eyes were just glued to the ascendant. It was as if her eyes were still trying to send the information to her brain, but her brain just couldn't process it.

Couldn't process the fact that she was stuck in one of these hells again. With him.

When Bonnie had made no effort to speak, Kai began to explain what happened.

"It…It was when I was first fighting the vampires off. One of them threw me against a tree when the ascendant was still in my pocket. The 1903 ascendant isn't like the 1994 model, unfortunately. It's much older. And…can't be pieced back together once it's been broken." Kai said, his breath hitching on the last sentence.

And that's when she broke.

Bonnie froze. Her hands began to shake until the movement soon spread to her whole body.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to do _something _to release some of this devastating negative energy. But it seemed her body had other things in mind.

That's when she felt her throat start to close up. Her breathing became rapid. Taking in huge breathes of air just to satisfy her current state of panic.

Kai was beside her now, whispering soothing things to her and stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

But she was unresponsive.

The last thing Bonnie remembered was a quite whispering of two Latin words in her ear and then everything faded to black.

* * *

Bonnie awoke to a cooling, tingling sensation radiating from her forehead. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and found herself lying on the couch, with a cold washcloth pressed to her forehead.

She sat up and saw Kai immediately make his way over to her from the opposite couch.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"Dizzy. And my chest hurts." Bonnie replied, placing her hand to her chest. "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack. I tried my best to calm you down, but when I realized it was getting too severe, I just preformed a knock-out spell. I thought it would be best if you didn't have to go through that." Kai replied.

That's when Bonnie's mind flew back to the realization of her current situation. Tears soon began cascading down her cheeks and she sobbed into her hands.

"I…I just got back! And now I'm back in a worse hell than I was before! With a bunch of rippers on top of it!" Bonnie wailed.

"Bonnie. It's going to be okay." Kai soothed, grasping ahold of her hand.

Bonnie shot up from her place on the couch and glared daggers at Kai.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that!" She hissed.

Kai stood up and grabbed her shoulders, in attempt to comfort her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Bonnie barked.

"Listen! Luke told me something!" Kai yelled.

Bonnie stopped squirming under his grasp and he dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"He told me that we just have to get through this because someone _will_ come and get us. He didn't say when or who but he said someone will come. Please. Calm down." Kai pleaded.

Bonnie just sunk back on the couch with an expressionless look on her face. Kai followed her action and just stared at her, waiting for her response.

"How do you know that was even real, Kai? It could have easily been a hallucination!" Bonnie stated, still upset.

"I _know_. For fucks sake, Bonnie. I'm a witch! I think I can tell the difference between a hallucination and supernatural phenomenon!" Kai hissed.

Bonnie just blankly stared into space for a few moments before continuing.

"Did…Did he tell you anything else?" Bonnie asked, softly.

"Yeah. He said there's going to be a war to face when we return home. And we need to bring back three things with us. The Cure, the Bennett Talisman, and The Parker Talisman." Kai replied.

"What? What kind of war? And why would we even need those things?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"I don't know! Apparently that's for us to figure out." Kai said with a grumble.

Bonnie let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair. A million thoughts plaguing her tired mind.

"Bonnie?" Kai asked.

Bonnie just looked at him.

"Please. Promise me something." Kai stated, his tone growing serious.

"What?" Bonnie asked, wearily.

"Promise me…That no matter how much you hate it here or how much you might want to...You won't end it. I…I can't do this without you. Please. Promise me, Bonnie." Kai pleaded.

Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath. Because she knew she would regret her answer. But somehow that didn't matter right now.

No. What mattered was that the current situation wasn't hopeless. And that's what gave her the strength to utter the next two words from her mouth.

"I promise."


End file.
